Possession: An InoIrukaXKakashi Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: Ino takes Iruka's body for a spin. The ultimate fangirl experience to be a male when he's having sex XD


**Possession: An Ino/IrukaXKakashi Story**

Ino smiled watching Iruka walk. She put her hands up and looked to Shikamaru. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded uninterestedly and she did the jutsu, taking over Iruka's body and changing his course to go to Kakashi's place.

She stopped at Kakashi's door and knocked a little nervous about what she had planned. Kakashi answered in a towel and brushing his teeth. He blinked at seeing Iruka. "Uh," He rubbed his head, looking around outside. "Hi, Iruka-chan." Ino felt Iruka's cheeks going red and tried to control her embarrassment. She scratched the side of Iruka's neck with Iruka's hand, thinking 'It's so odd using this for sexual reasons.' And ended up blushing a deep red. She tugged Iruka's collar down and gave a smile. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei." She made him say, then "Do you mind if I come in for a bit?"

Kakashi shrugged and opened the door a little wider to allow him in. "Sure, I don't mind. I was just getting into the shower, though." Ino giggled in Iruka's head as she walked in with Iruka's body. 'Well, that part was easy enough' She thought and smiled watching Kakashi shut the door. "Actually, a shower sounds really good right now." She said almost idly as she stared at Kakashi. "Would you like me to join you? I bet it would be much more fun with some company. Don't you think?" She asked wrapping Iruka's arms around Kakashi's naked chest and rubbing his chest against Kakashi's back lightly, like a cat in pleasure.

Kakashi blinked lifting one arm as he tried to look back at Iruka. "You….want to take a shower with me?" He asked slowly trying to make sure he had it right. Ino grinned with Iruka's mouth and nuzzled his neck. "I thought you'd never ask." She said, taking the towel from him. Kakashi blushed and hurried to cover himself. "Iruka!!" He blushed and stared at Iruka. "What do you think you are doing!?" He asked shocked by Iruka's behavior.

Ino shrugged noncommittally and smiled at Kakashi. "Getting you ready for the shower." She said. She began to oh so slowly take off Iruka's clothes, exposing his body to Kakashi as the other man stared in rapt fascination and shock. Ino grinned seeing his expression. "W-we shouldn't be doing this I-iruka." He said as Ino bent over to pull off Iruka's shoes then his pants and then finally his underwear. She took a moment to appreciate Iruka's cock surreptitiously before turning to let Kakashi admire it.

She chuckled with Iruka's deeper voice as she watched Kakashi goggle. 'Not so surreptitious' She thought pulling off Iruka's shirt and moving to take Kakashi's hand. "Come on. I won't bite." She promised him. "Well, maybe a little love nip." She teased, drawing him closer. "Won't you show me where your bathroom is?" She asked, giving a little pout to Iruka's lip and simpering at Kakashi as she cuddled up to his chest using Iruka's hand to move Kakashi's from covering his own dick and stroking his deliciously well off manhood to get him erect.

Kakashi moaned, no longer trying so hard to keep himself covered. Ino grinned and kissed his neck with Iruka's mouth. "Mmmm, you're so tasty, Kakashi. You wouldn't deprive me of this, would you, Kakashi? Don't you want to shower with me? You washing me. Me washing you." She purred with Iruka's throat and pressed Kakashi up against the wall. He couldn't hold out much longer. How could he? He was already trying to think of a good excuse for giving in. Personally, she was quite shocked he had withheld this long.

She pressed Iruka's body against Kakashi's, letting his crotch brush against Kakashi's already straining erection. She blinked Iruka's eyes, surprised to notice that Iruka's cock was also already fully erect. She grinned, showing off Iruka's pretty white teeth. "Come on, Kakashi. You want it. I want it. There's no denying that much. Just point out the bathroom. I'll get us in the shower and you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy all I can do for you." She knew Iruka's face was as bright as a tomato, but she was concentrating more on getting Kakashi to give in.

It didn't take long. He lifted his hand, pointing down the hall as he groaned. "God, Iruka…. " He panted as he made his way down the hall with Iruka. Well, his body at least. Ino made sure to get the shower running and pulled Kakashi down into Iruka's lap as the steaming water pounded against them. She slid Iruka's cock into Kakashi and moaned loudly at the feeling. This was amazing! She made a feast of Kakashi's neck as she rocked Iruka's hips, fucking Kakashi eagerly and held Kakashi's hips with Iruka's hands. "Kakashi?" She panted out, thrusting up.

Kakashi moaned, letting his head fall back onto Iruka's shoulder as he answered just as breathlessly. "Hm?" Ino smiled and tweaked his nipples. He'd answered her question before she'd even asked it. She gave a throaty laugh as she thrust up again, making Kakashi moan louder as she moved Iruka's hips faster. "You're so amazing." She murmured out of Iruka's lips and into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi murred and leaned his head back. "Mmmm, and you?" He moaned out. "You're shocking and so much better a lover than I imagined." Ino murred and started jerking Kakashi off. "You imagined me as your lover?" She asked, blushing for Iruka's sake.

Kakashi moaned bucking up into Iruka's hand. "Y-yeah." He gasped "I'm so close." He added groaning and kissing Iruka's neck and sucking gently to leave a hicky. He would need something to let him know this wasn't some very vivid wet dream. Ino thrust deep into Kakashi and sighed as she released Iruka's cum deep into Kakashi, shivering. Kakashi cried out and came as well, before relaxing into Iruka's hold. "Mmmm" Ino pulled out of Kakashi and the Jounin curled up in Iruka's arms. "You know, I've been told that a shower where you're dirtier coming out than you were getting in is the best kind. I guess they were right." Ino blushed and stroked his hair from his face. "Well, let's get washed anyway." She suggested, helping Kakashi up.

They washed quickly and got out, drying off and dressing. Ino looked to Kakashi as he lay on the couch. She pretended not to see him beckon her over. She had to get back to Shikamaru and her own body. She walked out calling out a 'See you later!'


End file.
